This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Optically opaque media such as thick biological tissues possess complex spatial distributions of refractive index. Multiple light scattering events due to this refractive index heterogeneity undermine the working principle of optical microscopy, which is to focus waves originating from an object to distinct points of the detector plane. Consequently, spatial resolution is significantly degraded and sampling depth is limited to the shallow surface of a specimen. In this project, we will develop an interferometric microscope for converting a turbid medium into a deterministic optical element by quantitatively measuring and then deterministically eliminating the effects of refractive index heterogeneity. High-resolution imaging of objects hidden behind highly turbid media, such as a layer of ZnO nano-particles exhibiting more than 10 scattering events on average, will be performed.